


Fiat Voluntas Dei

by shakeskp



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, et Laurence et Temeraire en tapisserie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans ses plus grands moments de faiblesse, Granby souhaitait parfois ne pas avoir été promu capitaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiat Voluntas Dei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt :** Granby et Izkierka, au début de leur relation. Ce que John espérait de son dragon (quel nom avait-il choisi pour elle d'ailleurs ?), et ce qu'il ressent en se retrouvant avec Izkierka à la place.
> 
>  
> 
> [Entrée originale sur la communauté obscur_echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/136710.html)  
> La version d'AO3 a de très légères modifications de ponctuation, et une coquille de corrigée.

Dans ses plus grands moments de faiblesse, Granby souhaitait parfois ne pas avoir été promu capitaine. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus, et lui donnait un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Mais il n’avait jamais songé être capitaine : il n’avait pas suffisamment de connaissances, de bonnes relations, jamais aurait-il imaginé recevoir un tel honneur. Bien sûr, dans la solitude de ses nuits, parfois il rêvait de son propre dragon, il rêvait de ce lien irremplaçable qui unissait un capitaine à sa créature. C’était humain.  
Devenir le premier lieutenant de William Laurence avait déjà été une chance extraordinaire, la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée malgré la frustration et la terreur que ledit Laurence déclenchait chez lui chaque fois qu’il risquait sa vie de façon parfaitement ridicule et malvenue.  
Lorsqu’il était devenu évident que le Kazilisk serait pour lui, Granby avait eu du mal à garder son sang-froid, du mal à rester calme. D’un côté il refusait d’y penser ; de l’autre, son imagination enfiévrée ne cessait de rêver à son dragon, lui cherchait des noms dignes de lui, qui lui montreraient combien Granby l’appréciait, l’avait attendu.  
Iskierka n’était certes rien de ce à quoi il s’était attendu, alors qu’elle choisisse elle-même son nom n’était en quelque sorte que justice.  
Dieu savait qu’il l’aimait, son Iskierka, sa petite flamme, sa folie, mais Dieu savait qu’elle était difficile et Granby était terrifié, terrifié de ne pas être à la hauteur, terrifié que tout cela ne fusse qu’une erreur et que son incompétence, son manque de préparation les mèneraient tous les deux, elle et lui, à leur perte.  
« Si vous me permettez une observation », fit soudain Tharkay à ses côtés.  
Granby retint de justesse un juron, plus par crainte de réveiller Iskierka enfin endormie qu’autre chose.  
« Si vous m’en permettez une autre d’abord, vous allez finir par tous nous tuer à surgir en silence dans la nuit », grommela-t-il.  
Tharkay haussa un sourcil, de cet air moqueur qui semblait son expression par défaut. Granby leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Allez-y, faites-moi part de votre profonde sagesse, je vous écoute », se moqua-t-il à son tour, suffisamment gentiment pour indiquer qu’il ne cherchait pas à offenser.  
Tharkay pouvait être terriblement susceptible.  
« J’ai appris que l’on obtient rarement ce que l’on désire. Mais ce n’en est pas forcément moins intéressant.  
— Sans vouloir vous vexer, si j’avais besoin d’entendre des poncifs, j’irais demander le sens de la vie à Laurence.  
— Le capitaine Laurence est un parfait exemple de ce que j’avance. »  
Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Laurence qui semblait très agité par une remarque ou une autre de Temeraire. Ce dernier, songea Granby, aurait autant pu lui suggérer de renverser la Couronne que de délacer sa chemise pour dormir, la réaction de Laurence aurait été la même.  
Il étouffa mal un rire, échangea un regard avec Tharkay qui, à sa surprise, arborait un petit sourire sincère.  
« Je ne sais que penser pour me réconforter : “ Dieu merci, je ne suis pas Will Laurence ” ou “ Dieu merci, je peux prendre exemple sur Will Laurence ”.  
— Un mélange équilibré des deux devrait vous maintenir en vie et sain d’esprit », répondit Tharkay mi-figue, mi raisin.  
Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé et trinquèrent, au gobelet et à l’eau, à la santé de William Laurence, l’homme qui changeait votre vision des choses, un « Je vous demande pardon ? » après l’autre. 

(Fin)


End file.
